Some on-board vehicle navigator systems may receive vehicle location information from a location system, which may communicate with a satellite positioning system such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) or an analogous system, to indicate a location of the vehicle to an operator or another occupant of the vehicle. Such navigator systems may receive or obtain a destination location and may cooperate with a map or mapping system to provide for the operator and/or an occupant a route from the vehicle location to the destination location. In some implementations, the route may be provided based a default and/or an operator-selected criterion such as “fastest route.”